Pyromania
by love.strawberries
Summary: [1x2 slash, AU] Fire makes him different, makes him... crazy...


A/N- I've been gone forever, I know, and I'm terribly sorry! But here I am, with another fic! I hope you like it... It's a bit (okay, it's a LOT) more graphic then the stuff I usually write, so please read at caution!

* * *

**Pyromania,**

I caught him at it in the morning. If we were in a movie, or a novel, it would be at night, but we're NOT in a movie or a novel. It happened in the morning. It the bright, blinding light of day.

He was visiting, in a combination business/pleasure trip. He had to do some meet and greets around the NY/Penn area, and where better to set up base then at Castle Maxwell?

It was a couple days after he'd come, and everyone was gone. Everyone as in my housekeeper. Today was her off day. She told me I needed to go out and do stuff, but I stayed. I mean, hey, I got the place to myself! Why go out and do crazy stuff out there, when I can do it all in the peace and comfort of my home?

_He_'d stayed, and it was understandable. He had enough crazy American fans, he didn't need to go looking for them. (One of the bad things about being a hot internationally known J-rock band frontman.)

So it was just us two, doing our own things. I'd gone to my office to work on some stuff for my latest book, and he'd gone… to do whatever it is that he does when he's alone.

After a couple of hours of it, I couldn't work anymore. It was, frankly, boring shit, and I wanted to have fun, not sit around and work all day.

So, on impulse, I went to find him, maybe see if he wanted company. If he didn't, cool, I'd just go skateboard around the driveway and have some music blasting. I haven't been able to skate in a while, so it'd be nice to do so.

And that's when I found him, sitting by the pool with a couple boxes of matches, a few lighters, and a stack of papers next to him. I stopped and watched him for a bit. It was interesting. He would pick up a box of matches, light a couple, watch them burn, throw them in the pool, pick up a piece of paper, light it with a lighter, watch it burn, throw _that_ in the pool, and then do it all over again. I watched him at it for a few minutes, then walked slowly to him.

He looked up at me, not surprised at all. "Hey Duo."

"Hi… why're you burning things?"

"It's fun."

He went back to his lighter, picking up a sheet of paper and setting it ablaze. He let it burn until I _knew _his fingers were scorching,then let it go. Not that there was much to let go.

"Uh-huh…" I couldn't think of anything more intelligent to answer with, so I sat down next to him. Hey, I wanted some amusement, right?

And it _was_ amusing; to see Heero absolutely enraptured in the small flames he was creating. His face was filled with this _light_, a crazy, maniac light. I'll be the first to tell you that Heero is fucking _hot_, but right now… he went beyond what you see in those carefully orchestrated pictures they use to get his American fan-girls screaming.

He had no make-up on ('cause he hated the shit), and his hair was tousled and short. He actually looks like a guy now, since his hair wasn't longer then most girls'. I could see that his white t-shirt was sticking slightly to his body, and his jeans were tight and ripped. I wondered briefly why I wasn't freaking out over the fact that I was checking out a GUY, until he stuck his face two inches away from mine.

"Duo?" His voice was hoarse and soft.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded like a third grade girl's.

"Fuck me?"

"Sure."

…

Wait a minute? Did I just agree to fuck one of my best friends?

Judging by the delighted and sultry look on Heero's face, I just did. But I had to make sure.

"Did you just ask me to fuck you?" I leaned slightly back, sure it was just a joke, that Heero was going to start cracking up and calling me a queer anytime soon.

He didn't, he only moved closer to me, getting up on his knees and leaning his whole body against my side. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my hip, and practically jumped outta my skin. I _did_ jump though, when he gave the side of my neck a slow, leisurely lick.

"Yes, I did. Playing with fire _always_ makes me horny… I want you to fuck me, Duo… Fuck me hard…" He punctuated that last word with a thrust of his hips.

The inside of my mouth dried out, and the last _sensible_ thought I had was, _At least I'm getting_ _**some** entertainment…_

I didn't think as I twisted around to him and grabbed his head, pulling his mouth down to mine. He kissed me hard, tongue pumping in and out of my mouth in a pretty good imitation of what he wanted me to do with him.

I moaned and let one of my hands drop to his crotch, where his cock was straining against his jeans. I really don't think I'm gay, but the feel of his erection against my hand was _damn_ hot.

His mouth left mine and started licking and sucking and biting at my neck. I wondered, if he was the one to be fucked, shouldn't I be doing that to _him_?

"Are you gay, Duo?"

Heero's voice sounded like he'd just chain-smoked for a few days and had had nothing to drink except for vodka or whiskey. He gasped, just a bit, when I pulled down the zipper of his jeans and pulled down his boxers, holding him fully in my hand. I started pumping, and he moaned.

"No."

Heero's head dropped back slightly, and his eyes were staring blindly over my shoulder.

"Then… what the hell are you -ohhh- doing with me?"

I had to smile. "No fucking idea."

His hands clenched at my shoulder, and I was sure he maybe drew blood. His face was flushed, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and his cock was hot, straining, hard. His body kept tensing more and more, and his gasps, pants, and moans filled the air.

Suddenly, he pulled my hand away from his lap and stood up.

I stared up at him, getting a full, uncensored look at his cock and balls, hanging out of his jeans in an obscenely arousing way.

He smiled down at me, still slightly out of breath and eyes still glazed over.

"Race you to your bed," he said, then sprang away.

I stared unblinkingly as he left, until my brain made it's reappearance and screamed at me that my fuck was running away, and I was watching him go like a fucking retard.

Running after him, I added pyromania in my mental list of favorite things in the whole world.


End file.
